


Are You Thinking About Me Now, Darling?

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is far away and misses you very much. He calls looking for release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Thinking About Me Now, Darling?

"Are you thinking about me now, darling?"

He already knows the answer. He's away filming and you are stuck in your shared apartment, alone.

"Of course I am, Tom, I miss you so much."

"What do you miss about me, love?"

"I miss your beautiful eyes, your sense of humor, the smell of your cologne…"

"Is that all you miss?" He interrupts you, clearly looking for a different answer.

"I don't know," you toy, trying to see exactly how he wants this to play out. "What do you miss about me, Tom?"

"I miss how you feel when I'm inside you," his voice husky, heavy with lust. You inhale sharply, the heat rising between your legs. You can hear his breathing start to quicken. You bite your lip, thinking of how much you miss it too.

"What would you do to me if you were home?"

"I would kiss your neck, my tongue leaving a trail along your clavicle. My hands feeling the curve of your breasts, my thumbs grazing across your nipples as you arch your back, begging me, aching for me…." A little moan flutters out from between your lips as he continues. "Touch yourself for me, darling. Touch yourself the way I would touch you."

You can only obey, your body already on fire. You move your hands down to your breasts, remembering the way Tom touched them the last time you were together. "Oh god, Tom, I miss you so much."

"Tell me what you miss about me," he whispers and you can almost feel his breath against your neck. The smell of whiskey. You quiver at the thought of his hands on your skin.

"I miss you touching me, your perfect fingers caressing my hips, my thighs…"

"Oh, yes," he pants, and you know he must be touching himself, too. You can barely control the excitement you feel, thinking of Tom, alone on his hotel bed, stroking his cock _just for you_.

Your own hands move down, down to the spot just above your clit, and you slowly slide your hand down, past it, down between your folds. You are already so wet. Tom always makes you so wet. Even his voice alone makes you so aroused. You dip your finger in, just barely, then move it back up, rubbing tiny circles on your swollen bud.

"Oh, Tom," your voice cracks, pleading now, wanting nothing more than to have his cock inside you, wishing he were with you and not a world away.

"What would you do to me, darling, tell me…" his voice darker now, his breath so fast, desperate.

"I… I would straddle you, Tom, then, grabbing your shaft, slide down onto you, just a little at first, teasing your tip into me, then rubbing it against my clit."

"Oh god…"

"Then I would slowly lower myself down onto your cock, not stopping until you fill me completely. Your cock feels so good inside me, Tom. Ohhh…" You move your fingers faster now, your mind thinking at once of the look on his face as you ride him and the image of his hand, moving up and down on his rock hard erection.

"Oh yessss…." He groans, and you know tonight it won't take long.

"I move my hips up and down, squeezing around your length as you meet my rhythm, thrusting up into me. Reaching down, your fingertip just glances against my clit. I lean my head back, my breasts rising and falling with your thrusts. You start to move your finger faster, faster, until you feel me tighten around you, my muscles contracting as I orgasm and you are unable to control yourself any longer."

  
"Oh yes, please darling, come for me," he growls as you work your fingers faster until suddenly you are falling, the light of a million stars dancing underneath your eyelids and you gasp, crying out to him.

  
"God, Tom, yes, fuck, yes!"

  
As soon as you find your release you can hear his own. He calls out to you, "Oh god, darling… fuck!" Then like a whimper stuck in his throat as you hear him, and then his breathing, shallow, gradually slowing. He is silent for a moment.

  
"Dear god, that was perfect, sweetheart. Thank you so much."

  
"Oh Tom, you know I love you."

  
"I love you too, darling. Call you in the morning."


End file.
